Hold Me Longer
by AL Blue Blossom
Summary: Saat cinta tak lagi menjadi pemenang/Saat perpisahan menjadi jalan satu-satunya, maka keegoisan hati teredam dengan sendirinya/Merelakan hal yang paling ia inginkan, melupakan hal yang terus terbayang/"Peluk aku Naruto."/Narusaku Always/


©Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing Always **NaruSaku**

Out of Character/Many Mistakes here

Genre : Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**...**

**Hold me longer**

**...**

Hembusan angin menerbangkan beberapa helai daun kering yang telah merapuh, terlepas lalu terbang dari pegangannya. Gemerisik dedauan yang saling bersentuhan menciptakan melodi alam dalam diam milik sang malam. Entah kenapa malam hari ini terasa begitu terasa dingin menusuk. Hingga langit hitam diatas sana juga terlihat seperti tengah bersengkokol untuk menciptakan malam dengan suasana begitu menyesakkan.

Uap asap terlihat seiring dengan helaan nafas dari seorang pemuda pirang bermata samudera. Helaan nafas yang sarat akan keputusasaan. Kepala pirangnya sedikit menunduk, mencoba mencari objek pandang sebagai pengalih perhatiannya.

"Bisakah kamu mengatakan sesuatu?Aku tidak suka melihatmu terdiam." Gadis yang terduduk disampingnya nampak mencoba mencari celah untuk memancing pemuda itu berkata-kata. Sejak setengah jam lalu bertemu, mereka hanya saling terdiam. Merangkai angan dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Naruto, pemuda itu menoleh pada gadis bersurai merah jambu disampingnya. Menarik seulas senyum dibibirnya. Mencoba menghapus keraguan yang mencengkram erat hatinya.

"Kamu ingin aku bicara apa, Sakura-chan?"Sakura tersenyum mendengar godaan dari pemuda itu. Ia merindukan Naruto yang seperti ini.

"Biasanya kamu selalu berisik. Kamu terlihat aneh jika diam seperti ini." Gadis itu mencibir. Kebekuan suasana itu kini terlihat mulai mencair seiring dengan kedua tangan yang saling merajut, bergenggaman.

Kehangatan terasa saat kedua kulit itu bersentuhan. Menciptakan satu detak baru dalam aliran nadi masing-masing.

"Bukannya kamu yang selalu marah-marah jika aku berisik?"Naruto kembali melancarkan aksi godaannya, membuat pipi gadis itu perlahan mulai merona karena malu. Yah, ia memang tak suka pemuda itu berisik. Tapi berisik lebih baik dari diam. Terlebih sekarang.

"Iya, tapi kamu terlihat tak cocok jika bersikap seperti itu?"Helaian rambut keduanya saling berterbangan saat angin berlari melewati mereka. Membuat mereka berdua tanpa sadar mengeratkan genggaman.

Naruto mendengus geli, terkekeh pelan sebelum kemudian mengalihkan tatapannya. Mengamati jalanan didepan mereka yang telah sepi.

"Memang kenapa? Takut, jika banyak gadis yang mencoba mendekatiku jika aku bersikap cool?" Sakura meninju bahu pemuda itu pelan dengan tangannya yang bebas. Merasa kesal dan gemas secara bersamaan.

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri Tuan Namikaze..."Kepala pirang itu kembali tertoleh pada gadis cantik bermata hijau pencengkram hatinya. Memandangi objek indah itu untuk sejenak.

Sakura mengerjapkan mata menatap bingung sekali canggung dipandangi sebegitu intens oleh pemuda itu. Pemuda pirang itu jarang memperlihatkan sisi serius dalam dirinya. Hampir selalu bertingkah selayaknya orang bodoh berisik yang ceroboh setiap hari.

"Kamu mulai lagi bertingkah aneh..." Sakura kembali membuka suara hanya untuk membuat pemuda itu tak lagi memandangnya seperti itu. Bukan ia merasa risih, hanya saja melihat mata biru itu, melihat ekspresi wajah didepannya itu...Ah, dia tak ingin mengungkitnya.

Naruto terkekeh pelan, mengusap tengkuk belakangnya dengan kaku.

"Aku hanya ingin memandangimu..."Naruto bergumam pelan. Mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada punggung tangan milik gadis itu yang kini tengah dalam genggamannya. Menatap tangan mereka yang saling menyatu. Terasa tak ada celah.

Sakura tersenyum, kini dirinya yang justru sibuk memandangi wajah pemuda itu. Mengamati setiap jengkal wajah pemuda yang hampir tiga tahun ini menjadi teman setia dalam setiap langkah hidupnya. Selalu membuatnya mampu untuk sekedar mengukir senyum meski kadang luka terlalu kejam menyakiti dirinya.

Satu lelehan airmata akhirnya tumpah dari mata hijau itu. Dengan cepat Sakura menghapusnya, ia bahkan tak sadar bahwa dirinya bisa semudah itu menangis hanya menatap wajah pemuda itu.

Naruto menoleh merasakan Sakura sedikit bergerak dari posisinya. Mata biru itu menyipit padanya.

"Kamu menangis?" Naruto bertanya ragu. Gadis itu nampak menggelengkan kepalanya. Berpura-pura.

"Tidak, tadi hanya terkena debu." kilah Sakura.

Naruto menjulurkan tangannya yang bebas mengusap lembut pipi gadis itu. Merasakan dingin saat kulit jemarinya menyentuh permukaan kulit wajah Sakura.

"Kamu kedinginan, Sakura-chan? Lebih baik aku antar kamu pulang. Aku takut jika nanti kamu jatuh sakit." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya cepat, melepaskan genggaman tangannya dan memeluk lengan pemuda itu erat.

"Tidak, kita baru bertemu. Aku ingin disini lebih lama denganmu." Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Tak biasanya kamu bermanja-manja seperti ini. "

Sakura menyenderkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Naruto. Mengabaikan godaan-godaan yang setia meluncur manis dari mulut Naruto. Apa salah jika ia bertingkah tak biasa hari ini? Lagipula, pemuda itu juga sama dengan dirinya. Bertingkah selayaknya bukan Naruto.

"Apa cita-citamu, Naruto?" Kedua alis pemuda itu bertaut mendengar pertanyaan yang gadis itu lontarkan. Merasa lucu.

"Bukannya kamu sudah tahu?" Naruto menelusupkan tangannya pada bahu gadis itu, memeluknya sembari membelai helaian rambut muda kesayangannya.

"Apa masih sama?" Naruto nampak terdiam. Gadis itu selalu bisa menebak isi dalam hatinya. Memang kini tak lagi sama. Tak akan ada yang sama setelah ini.

"Ehm, aku ingin bebas.." gumam Naruto pelan. Sakura menengadahkan kepalanya. Menatap Naruto dengan bingung.

"Bebas? " Naruto mengangguk, tersenyum sembari mendaratkan satu kecupan pada dahi Sakura.

"Aku ingin menikmati hidupku..." Pemuda itu berujar sedikit menerawang.

Sakura kembali menudukkan kepalanya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba bergetar. Bukan getaran yang selalu membuatnya nyaman tapi sebuah perasaan yang justru terasa menyudutkannya, membuatnya takut.

"Bagaimana denganmu? Bukankah cita-citamu akan segera terwujud besok? Menjadi seorang Putri." Naruto mencoba bercanda, namun kepala gadis itu justru semakin dalam menunduk. Membuat helaian rambutnya jatuh menutupi wajahnya.

"Sakura-chan..." Naruto memanggil pelan, menyadari sikap Sakura yang tiba-tiba menjadi diam. Naruto menyingkap helaian rambut itu. Memaksakan Sakura menatap kearahnya.

Mata biru itu membesar melihat mata hijau itu kini telah ternoda dengan butiran-butiran bening yang dengan pasti terus menetes membasahi wajahnya.

"Aku tak bisa Naruto..." Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Wajahnya terlihat memerah karena tangis. "Aku tidak bisa berhenti menangis, maaf..."

Naruto menghela nafas sesak. Ikut meringis dalam hati meyaksikan isak tangis yang keluar dari gadis disampingnya.

"Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa."Naruto mengusap wajah basah Sakura dengan jemarinya. Menghapus airmata milik gadis itu. "Jangan terlalu berlebihan menangis nya, nanti mata mu bengkak. Kamu tidak mau dijuluki Putri bermata bengkak, kan?" Nada canda yang keluar dari mulut Naruto terdengar penuh kegetiran dan kepahitan.

Sakura mencoba menghalau airmatanya yang kembali ingin menetes. Ck, ia mengingkari janjinya untuk tak menangis dihadapan pemuda itu.

"Aku tak ingin ber-"

"Ayo ku antar pulang. Aku tak mau dituduh sebagai penculik seorang Putri Pengantin." Naruto terbangun dari duduk. Meraih tangan gadis itu untuk beranjak dari posisinya. Terkesan memaksa.

Sakura terdiam sejenak masih menundukkan kepalanya. "Peluk aku Naruto." Pintanya lirih. Hening sesaat.

Naruto tak bicara apapun, mendekati gadis itu dan merengkuhnya erat. Mereka telah sepakat untuk tak melontarkan kata perpisahaan, untuk tak mencoba menilik pada masa lalu. Berangan tentang hal yang tak mungkin mereka gapai.

Karena takdir mereka memang harus berakhir seperti ini.

"Aku memang menjadi Putri..."Gadis itu berhenti sejenak, masih memeluk erat punggung Naruto. "tapi, apa gunanya jika bukan kamu yang menjadi Pangerannya."

Hati Naruto mencelos mendengar perkataan sederhana dari Sakura. Gadis itu sebentar lagi tak akan lagi bisa ia gapai sosoknya. Tak akan lagi bisa ia kecup dahinya untuk menenangkannya disetiap kekalutan hatinya. Tak akan lagi bisa ia goda dengan kata-kata manisnya. Karena esok, ditempat sakral itu, dalam alunan melodi lembut, dalam balutan gaun mewah, gadis itu akan mengikat janji dengan seseorang.

Bukan dengan dirinya.

Bukan dengan dirinya yang mencintai gadis itu segenap hatinya, hingga pada akhirnya justru harus memutuskan untuk melepaskannya. Bukan pula ia seorang pengecut yang tak berani hanya untuk mempertahankannya atau sekedar membawa gadis itu lari dari kenyataannya yang tak mereka inginkan.

Ia sudah mencoba, namun saat titik perpisahanlah yang didepan mata. Maka tak ada opsi lagi untuk ia pilih. Ia akan tetap berdiri pada pusaran yang sama. Melepaskannya untuk orang lain dan membangun kembali puing-puing kehidupannya yang sendiri tak yakin untuk mampu melakukannya.

"Esok, saat kamu berjalan menuju altar, dari jauh aku akan berdoa untukmu. Akan aku rangkai melodi cinta yang terbaik untukmu. Dan...akan kusimpan rapat hatimu dalam genggaman hatiku." Naruto berbisik pelan dalam helain merah muda itu. Membiarkan tangis milik gadis itu semakin tumpah tak terkendali.

"Peluk aku lebih lama lagi, Naruto." Naruto hanya mengganggukkan kepalanya, mempererat dekapannya pada tubuh Sakura yang terasa lemah.

Naruto telah berbesar hati merelakannya. Ia tak akan merubah skenario Tuhan yang berjalan. Tak akan menyalahkan kesepakatan terucap antara keluarga Haruna dan Uchiha. Tak akan menyalakan keadaan dirinya yang hidup dalam kekurangan. Dan tak akan menyesal telah mencintai gadis itu.

Di halte itu mereka bertemu untuk pertama kali. Dan dihalte itu pula mereka berpisah tanpa ada kata selamat tinggal yang terucap dari bibir masing-masing.

**-Terimakasih-**


End file.
